


A Place of Peace

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish is invited to the reading of Lucy's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 318

Nobody was more surprised than Tish when the letter came requesting her presence at the reading of Lucy Saxon's will.

At first, she was sure that her parents would forbid it. But when Martha said that she would go with her, and Mickey would wait in the car, they made no protest.

An even bigger shock was to come.

"After I married, I often wished I had the chance to visit my little cottage," Lucy had written. "And I hope that it will bring my dear friend, Miss Jones, the peace that I so often wished to avail myself of."


End file.
